Cheer Up!
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Sakura benci keributan, ia sangat tidak suka saat waktu-waktunya yang berharga di hancurkan oleh teriakan atau tawa keras dari seseorang. Tapi sepertinya ada seseorang yang menjadi pengecualian baginya/"Kau memperhatikanku?"/"Mana mungkin, aku tidak memperdulikan gadis secantik Sakura-chan!"/ "Jadi kalau aku tidak cantik, kau tidak akan peduli denganku?"/"Eh!"/


**Cheer Up!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance****, Friendship**

**Pair : ****ChibiNaruxChibiSaku**

**Warning :**** AU, ****Typo****s****,**** OOC, dan masih banyak lagi**

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**FluffTimeProject#19#**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Enjoy~**

**OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura benci keributan, ia sangat tidak suka saat waktu-waktunya yang berharga di hancurkan oleh teriakan atau tawa keras dari seseorang. Gadis mungil berumur tujuh tahun itu merengut kesal saat melihat bagaimana pesta ulang tahun temannya, Ino Yamanaka berubah menjadi keributan seperti ini.

Anak-anak yang seumuran dengannya berlari dengan riang, tertawa, dan menyantap seluruh kue yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Lampu warna-warni berkedip-kedip, dan nyanyian ulang tahun menggema di sana. Sang Haruno mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dengan semangatnya berlari sambil membawa dua balon di tangannya-

Berlari dengan tergesa-gesa entah kenapa, ia tidak mau peduli. Kerucutan bibir Sakura sejak tadi terlihat jelas-

Tubuh mungilnya tertunduk menghindari anak-anak lain melihatnya, kedua manik Emeraldnya memperhatikan sekitar mencari kedua orang tuanya-

Tapi sepertinya ia tidak menemukannya, mereka mungkin sedang berada di lantai atas. Bersama dengan orang tua yang lain. Dirinya di tinggal di sini. Sakura tidak suka, jantungnya berdetak tak menentu. Mencoba menghindari tatapan dari semua orang.

"Aku mau pulang." Bisiknya lirih, menggenggam kedua tangannya. Hentakan-hentakan lagu itu meredam suaranya-

Ia duduk di pojok ruangan-

Ketika manik berwarna hijau itu menangkap bayangan pemuda pirang tadi semakin mendekatinya. Masih dengan kedua balon berwarna pink dan biru-

Cengiran lebar itu terpampang jelas, keributan di dalam ruangan serasa tak ia hiraukan saat-

"Sakura-chan!"

Teriakan cempreng sang anak kecil membuatnya mengadah, menatap pemuda kecil bernama Naruto itu di hadapannya. Berdiri dan langsung mensejajarkan diri dengannya.

Bibirnya masih merengut, kerutan alisnya semakin bertambah. Mau apa dia kemari? Pikir Sakura. Cengiran itu masih ada, beriringan dengan sebuah balon yang terulur padanya. Manik itu membulat.

"Jangan nangis lagi ya, ini aku kasi balon milikku!" dengan suara nyaringnya ia memberikan balon berwarna pink itu.

"…"

'Kenapa dia tahu?' selintas pikiran tadi membayangi Sakura, Naruto tahu kalau sedari tadi ia sengaja mencari tempat yang sepi agar tak seorang pun melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Menitikkan air mata, Sakura menatap tajam Naruto. Mengembungkan pipinya-

"Siapa yang nangis?" gadis kecil itu mengelak, masih tidak mau menerima balon pemberian Naruto.

"…" sang empunya terdiam, berpikir sejenak sampai-

"Habis, aku dari tadi lihat sendiri kok Sakura-chan menangis di sini. Aku tidak suka." Ujarnya polos, memperlihatkan kedua bola Saphire itu menatapnya lekat. Penuh senyuman-

Membuat Sakura terhenyak-

"Kau memperhatikanku?" ia bertanya tanpa sadar.

Naruto mengangguk cepat, "Hum! Walau Sakura-chan baru saja pindah ke sekolahku dua hari lalu. Aku sudah suka Sakura-chan, jadi jangan menyendiri di sini. Ayo main dengan kami juga!" tangan tan mungil di hadapannya terulur kembali, Sakura sedikit ragu-

Ya, dirinya memang baru saja pindah ke Konoha seminggu yang lalu dan masuk ke sekolah Konoha Gakuen sejak dua hari lalu. Jadi wajar saja, ia belum mendapatkan teman. Datang ke pesta ulang tahun Ino saja karena kedua orang tuanya kenal dengan ibu serta ayah gadis pirang itu. Sedangkan ia sendiri masih belum mengenal jauh Ino.

Percuma mengajaknya kemari, kalau yang ada ia harus terdiam sendiri di sini. Menangis ingin pulang, dan menjauh dari keributan. Makanya Sakura tidak suka-

"…"

Gadis itu terisak, menghapus seluruh air matanya yang membasahi pipi. Mencoba menerima uluran tangan Naruto, mengambil balon berwarna pink tadi.

"Kukira-hiks-kau tidak akan peduli." Dalam isakannya, Sakura memang sempat berpikir kalau pemuda pirang ini tidak akan memperdulikannya. Melihat bagaimana Naruto yang di kerubungi oleh teman-temannya, mengajaknya bercanda dan berteriak mengisi seluruh ruangan. Berlari tanpa jeda, dan tertawa.

Ia kira Naruto tidak akan tahu-

Masih menangis, saat di rasakan sebuah jemari menghapus _liquid_ beningnya. Sakura mengadah sekali lagi-

"Mana mungkin, aku tidak memperdulikan gadis secantik Sakura-chan!" Naruto berseru senang, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"…" Sakura terdiam, perlahan-lahan sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia menunduk,

"Jadi..kalau aku tidak cantik, kau tidak akan peduli denganku?" bertanya tiba-tiba, dan membuat Naruto panik seketika-

"E..eh! Bukan begitu Sakura-chan! Aku tidak peduli kok, mau Sakura-chan cantik atau tidak sekali pun, pasti aku..eng! Aku..aku akan menghampirimu-"

"Pff-"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti, mendengar tawa kecil dari mulut sang Haruno. Kedua maniknya berkedip melihat wajah Sakura yang terangkat. Memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Ahahaha, aku bercanda!" tangisannya berhenti di gantikan tawa, Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang terulur padanya. Mengidahkan pemuda kecil itu yang masih terkejut melihatnya.

"…"

"_Arigatou,_ Naruto." Berujar kecil, menyentakkan pikiran sang Uzumaki kembali. Naruto tersenyum lebar, dengan semburat merah di pipinya ia memperlihatkan cengiran terbaiknya. Membalas genggaman Sakura-

"Kalau begitu ayo main!" Ia berteriak kencang, mengalahkan seluruh suara di dalam ruangan. Dan menarik pelan tubuh Sakura, mengajak gadis itu untuk menghampiri seluruh teman-temannya di sana.

Sakura tersenyum. Gadis ini memang sangat membenci keributan, membuatnya pusing dan mengganggu waktunya. Tapi-

Mungkin untuk Naruto-

Itu pengecualian.

* * *

**THE END~**

* * *

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
